Forum:My Master of Magic ongoing AAR
For anyone who's interested in Master of Magic AAR's, I've got one at civfanatics here: http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=540782 Share any other interesting MoM AAR's you know in this thread. :I have been following it. Interesting so far. One note: the pictures are rather large and are always loaded (even if you don't open the corresponding spoiler); so the page needs quite some time until it is loaded. -- 09:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : : I will reduce the image size of further updates. You can also load only one post by clicking on its number. About the most recent post (gif): What a devastating battle. Elven Lords are strong, but are easily to kill as well. The enemy stack had the ideal composition against your stacks: Illusionist and Warlocks are immune to ranged attacks, Paladins improve stats, Chaos Warrior is an all-round weapon, and Chimeras & Manticores defend the city gate against your ground units. I would have attacked with the Longbowmen first, trying to kill the mercenary Paladins. You had no Lightning Bolt, Fireball or Fire Bolt to kill the Warlocks? No Disrupt spell to destroy a wall segment? -- 09:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, when I review the battle now, I understand that I was so sure about my victory (slamming 3x9 moderately powerful units into an AI capital always worked for me before) that I neglected the correct use of spells. I definitely had Disrupt Wall, and should've used it, although I don't know whether good use of spells would ensure my victory (Sss'ra casting Warp Wood in conjunction with his Illusionist hero Miranda casting the same was quite effective at destroying the power of my Longbowmen). On the bright side after losing that many big battles you now have a ton of free food. 05:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) More updates. Ariel is defeated. The confrontation now is between me and the Myrran wizard. : Oh, I didn't see the second page. Go go Sss'ra almighty Oberic! (I guess you wouldn't have uploaded a lost game) What was the main neutral race on Arcanus? Gnolls? Poor Gnolls :( Sss'ra has plenty of cities on Arcanus. When I played 1.40, the AI failed most of the times to change planes. I think Planar Seal works in your favor. You can defeat Sss'ra on Arcanus and prepare a stack to conquer his capital afterwards. I doubt he has got Warlocks, Paladins and a Chaos Warrior in his capital again. However, it could become a little close with Spell Of Mastery. Bless can make most units immune to Disintegrate, would be a little bit expensive on every unit though. A little bit weird that you have no City Walls in your capital. How can you refuse to have an +3 shields bonus? : PS: Sorry for causing the re-picturing inconvenience. Sadly, JPEG quality must be set low in order to be more space-saving than PNGs. Dosbox 2x scaler has almost the same quality as 3x scaler - 640 x 400 resolution could be a little small for forums though, and it only saves 35% to 40% memory space (PNGs). I guess the best way would have been making nearly-empty intermediate posts, so that there are not that many pictures on one page. -- 00:35, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Aaand the AAR is over now with the last updates! Thank you for the comments, everyone. But yeah, my Myrror cities weren't strong enough on their own, I needed to disjunct the Seal. :: A close game with a close ending! Long live the king. Sss'ra is king of hearts. I didn't expect to see a win by Spell of Mastery. And year 1436 - I have never played that long. This game must have taken at least 18 hours. -- 00:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Most of my MoM games end aroung this date. Like I noticed in the OP, I just don't have a very efficient playstyle (never tired the 11-spellbook strategies, though). On the plus size, that means that I often get to see quite a lot of late-game stuff. ::: I guess MoM is more exciting this way. The way I play feels pretty boring. I optimize my wizard for early game (I never use more than 2 Chaos books except if I go for Chaos only) and then I go for single unit rushes. In early game the AI is very vulnerable. I also use tricks you would consider evil play, for example removing Heroism before entering the final battle or speedbuying things by switching production. -- 06:42, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't consider all this particularly "evil", but early game MoM is always the hardest for me. I play on 1.40 Extreme or Impossible, and the AI always have these large early-game stacks. I guess if you do the Invulnerable-Guardian-Spirit thing you would be able to k.o. the AI's early, but otherwise it's hard for me. :::: I rather meant mixed realm strategies. It's hard to do with High Elves. It's much easier with Draconians, Halflings (at least in v1.31), Barbarians, Lizardmen, Gnolls or Trolls. For example Barbarians, 5 Life books (Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Just Cause), 2 Nature books (Giant Strength), Warlords, Alchemy, Archmage -> Barbarian Spearmen + Heroism + Endurance + Giant Strength (Eldritch Weapon is also quite nice for Barbarians). Or High Elves, 4 Sorcery books (Phantom Warriors, Counter Magic, Words of Recall or Confusion), 2 Chaos books (Hell Hounds), 2 Nature books (Sprites), Conjurer, Sorcery Mastery, Archmage (or Node Mastery) -> Phantom Warriors for 6 HP + Hell Hounds + Sprites. I use the Surveyor to spot enemy towns and unscover the map usually with 2 Magic Spirits. -- 16:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC) : Here's another MoM AAR (not mine). The screenshots are very small, though, original-resolution: http://forum.rpg.net/showthread.php?525120-Let-s-Play-Master-of-Magic-Low-Magic-Version